The Best Days of Our Lives
by whenthesnowleopardmeetsthehare
Summary: A series of drabbles about Hogwarts during the marauder era. The drabbles' length will vary, as will the timeline. Lily/James. Remus/Sirius.
1. Hey

**Hello dear readers! This is going to be a series of drabbles, which will vary in length, about The Marauders at Hogwarts.**

**I'll update whenever I feel like it.**

**WARNINGS:**

**The rating may change in future.**

**James/Lily. Remus/Sirius. **

**There *will* be homosexual content (most likely of a mild nature, but I'm warning you all anyway) in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The Marauders, Snape or Lily. Oh how I wish I did, or better yet, if only they could be real. Alas, they are all property of the wondrous J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey<em>

"Oh Lily!" James called as he flew down the flight of stairs, in an attempt to catch up to the redhead. Lily pretended not to hear him.

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" James cried excitedly. The girl continued to walk, not even glancing back.

"LILY!" James shouted louder than before, causing many of the surrounding students to take interest in the pair. Yet Lily still walked as if no one was trying to get her attention. 

James pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes and muttered something under his breath. A small bird flew from the wand's tip and opened its tiny mouth. However, it did not tweet or chirp: instead it called "Lily!" in a very accurate imitation of James' voice.

The small bird flew over the heads of the various students, calling frequently, until it caught up with the redheaded girl.

After a minute or so of the birds calls, Lily turned around. "What in Merlin's name do you want Potter?"

James blushed, "I only wanted to say hey." 

Needless to say, James attended no classes that day.


	2. The Chocolate

**Warning**: This does contain a sexual reference, but it's nothing major. I'm only warning you all so you can't claim that I should have.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Sirius was watching Remus carefully, observing the way he read a page then broke a square from his chocolate bar, savouring it as he read the next page. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend.<p>

When Remus was left with only one piece of chocolate, Sirius made his move.

He silently slid closer to an oblivious Remus, then he quickly slipped the chocolate from the arm of Remus' chair.

"Hey! Sirius! Give it back!" Remus almost yelled, causing a dozing James to wake and glare at the pair.

"Nope! You aren't getting it!" Sirius teased, and Remus sighed.

"Please Sirius?" Remus begged, wanting to salvage his chocolate.

Sirius stuck out his tongue at Remus before slipping the chocolate into the waistband of his underwear. "Still want it?" he teased.

"I do. It looks like we're heading upstairs then," Remus countered, smirking.

James gagged.


	3. Giggles

**Just a little idea that popped into my head - I really love Remus and Lily's friendship.**

**(Also, if you're waiting on me to update Remus and the Marauders, I swear I will, eventually. I just can't seem to make myself content with the next chapter.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, alas.**

* * *

><p>Lily giggled. It was a pleasant sound, which brought a smile to Remus' face, regardless of the situation. It was the first he'd heard her laugh since the day by the lakeside - one which he frequently tried to forget about.<p>

"Oh Remus, you really do have no luck with your love life, do you? That said, look at _my_ love life," the girl said. The extent of Lily's love life was the constant refusal of James Potter, since no one other student dared to ask her on a date in fear of James' reaction.

"I'm afraid I don't. Sirius doesn't even notice any of their antics. How can you not notice a charmed sign which reads, "REMUS LOVES YOU" in capital letters on your duvet cover?" Remus replied.

"It's Black," Lily reminded him.

"Like I could forget! Him with his dark succulent hair, or his dreamy grey eyes, or..." Remus said, sighing contentedly.

"Please Remus, stop before I vomit," Lily declared loudly.

The pair burst into giggles again.


	4. Belonging

Peter smiled sadly as he watched his friends wander off. Sirius and Remus, hand in hand, were heading for the cool night air of the castle's grounds, meanwhile James was making his way over to Lily, probably to flirt with her before being rejected. This left Peter alone.

Sometimes Peter wished he wasn't just "the other marauder" - there was nothing special about him. He wasn't funny or a good quidditch player like James. He wasn't intelligent like Remus. He wasn't cool or attractive like Sirius. He was just Peter.

No matter how much Peter wished he could stand out from the others, he could never bring himself to hate them. They'd brought everything to him. Without them, he'd have no friends, he'd have no fun and he'd be left all alone. Peter needed the marauders, no matter how often they left him, no matter how often he blended in: Peter could not live without the others, and that was what made him belong.


	5. Remus' Diary

"James, hurry!" Sirius hissed, sliding out from underneath Remus' four-poster bed. James emerged seconds later, a book bound in brown leather clutched tightly in his hand. The two Gryffindors were in their dormitory and the book in question was Remus' diary.

Both Sirius and James had found it hilarious when they had learned of Remus' diary several days before and had become determined to read it. So while Remus was at the library, they'd taken their chance.

Eagerly, the pair opened the book at the first page and read:

_ November 9th._

_I do love my friends, Sirius more than anyone, but I'm afraid they really are quite stupid. This, in fact, is not my diary - I wouldn't dream of hiding it in such an obvious place - and I urge them to look in the mirror immediately._

Both Sirius and James' faces acquired looks of horror and they fought to reach the bathroom mirror. Inside, they stared at their reflections, only to be met by bright green monstrous-looking creatures.

"He's put a curse on that book! Damn!" James yelled, before trying to reverse the spell, but to no avail.

Half an hour later Remus returned to the dormitory to find two very annoyed green-faced Gryffindors.

"Oh, hello. Been reading my diary have you?"


	6. No Rule

Just something I wrote a while back and it's unedited, so yeah...

I'll update things soon, I promise. I'm sorry guys.

* * *

><p>"Remus?" James questioned; he was bored and had nothing else to do but irritate the marauder for a while. The fawn-haired boy looked up from his precariously balanced book, "Yes, James?"<p>

"Who's the girl you like?"

Remus sighed. The pair had this conversation several times every week, yet each time Remus refused to answer. He wasn't very outgoing, so even if there had been a girl, Remus would have been unlikely to divulge her name without putting up a fierce fight.

Though that wasn't the problem - there was no girl that he liked. Only a boy.

Remus had been crushing on Sirius Black, another Gryffindor and marauder, for several months, however no one was aware of this. Lily Evans, another of his friends, had her suspicions but he'd refused to reveal anything, much to her disappointment. The redhead had been slightly offended after this, but she'd soon forgiven him after he'd promised that he'd work on their charms essays with her.

The lycanthrope wasn't prepared to tell James about his crush on Padfoot, as he had no idea how he'd take it, never mind how Sirius would react to Remus actually liking him. Sirius was clearly straight, since he was currently dating a blonde Hufflepuff girl who resembled a stick insect.

"Is the girl you like taken?" James badgered.

"Umm...You're sort of right," Remus replied distractedly, aiming to return to his leather-bound book. He wasn't lying, not really, as Sirius was taken. James was just wrong about the gender of who he liked, that was all.

"You don't like Sirius' girlfriend, do you? You know it's against the marauder code?" James asked, failing to hide the worry in his voice.

The group of four had made up their code in first year, and it had become sacred to them. The boys weren't allowed to disobey any of the rules, one of which was "Thou shall not fancy any other Marauder's girlfriend".

"No, I don't like her like that." Or at all, Remus thought, seething with envy, "And yes, I'm aware that it's against the code."

Though there is no rule against liking a fellow marauder, Remus thought slyly.


End file.
